


Friends™

by KeytoSuccess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: :), F/F, NB!Kara, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers mentioned, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, gay angst, lena is a useless lesbian, nb!Alex, shut ur whore mouth this is cute, suffer with me bc its its slow burn and i hate you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoSuccess/pseuds/KeytoSuccess
Summary: So basically lena is fuckin whipped for kara and kara is clueless. lena is a useless lesbian. (i suck at summaries and shit but whatever fuck u) double date eventually!! yeah and gay things happen,, maybe...  also please comment! you can say anything idc i just like attention lol. Yes i know there are many errors but i am just a gay with no life, dont hate me. Also sorry i'm so bad at updating. i am rewriting the last two chapters so i deleted them. so just pretend they dont exist k thx.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im late all the time im just a shitty person

Kara Danvers. How does one describe her? Well she is certainly strong. And smart. And pretty. And lots of other things Lena could tell you about, but her brain had gone all fuzzy for… some reason. She thought about these while she stared into Kara's baby blue eyes. Kara was talking about last night; she, Alex and Maggie had gone to their favorite bar and had a very intense game of pool.

"-and then I sunk the eight ball! You should've been there, it was awesome. I did the back shot thing and the whole bar clapped." Lena raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Maggie clapped. Alex punched me." Kara laughed at the memory, a sound that made Lena's stomach jump a little. They were stepping into the elevator outside Lena's office, coats on and purses on their shoulders.

"You're my favorite," Lena said, chuckling. She gently brushed Kara's elbow. This was true. Kara was Lena's first friend since Lex went insane. 

Kara blushed, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the carpet. "Anyway, I better get home. It's late, and Snapper wants me to come in early tomorrow." The elevator was at ground level, and Kara was stepping into the marble floor, turning to face her.

"Right. Text me later for Kombucha!" Lena watched her leave, fingering the sleeve of her coat. She braced herself for the frigid wind, and waited on the corner for her car to bring her to her apartment. She stared around at the city, shops casting light into the dirty street, the homeless man on the corner of 31st and Grand Avenue. She always made sure to drop a few dollars in his bucket on her way to Noonan's, which was only a few blocks from L-Corp.

Lena loved walking in the city. The hustle and bustle of the daily races calmed her, convinced her she was normal for a few minutes while she walked to her favorite coffee shop. Kara sometimes walked with her when she stopped by Lena's office. She'd order Cat's latte and a few croissants, then wait patiently as Lena got her chai tea. Kara loved their croissants and normally never shared, but the moment Lena texted “bad day,” Kara would rush to her office with a bag of pastries.  
There were times when Lena would crack, would break down from the pressure of fixing her family’s image. Everyone expected her to be horrible and evil like her brother and she had to prove that she was good enough, that she was not a monster. Kara was the only person she felt comfortable crying in front of; she could just fall into her arms and melt, and Kara wouldn't turn her away. She somehow understood Lena's need to tune out, feigning normalcy. Kara understood Lena's craving for a plain life. She'd stroke her black hair, pulling it out of the tight bun she usually kept it in.

"Don't worry Lena," she'd whisper. "I will always be here. I will always protect you." Kara would utter these magic words, and Lena would fall apart. No one cared about her like Kara did. Lena had finally found a friend, someone who didn't judge her for her brother's crimes, someone who cared.


	2. Kombucha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its hella gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it! its gay and long and with dialogue!!! continuity errors and all, here it is

Lena slid into a booth, hair falling from her messy bun. It was casual friday, and she was wearing a baseball tee and her old jeans with some hightops she dug out of her closet. Jess, her secretary, suggested casual friday last month after her 3rd pair of broken heels. Lena, being the most dramatic CEO in National City, promptly started crying and agreed to casual friday twice a month. 

Lena sipped her Kombucha as she watched the rain trickle down the windows. Her thoughts drifted to Supergirl and how brave she had to be to fly around and not vomit from the dizzying heights she reached. Then she remembered that Supergirl was probably not scared of heights, and probably didn’t get sick at all. 

Lena thought about this until a certain blonde slipped into the booth across from her. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. James wanted my opinion on his new photoshoot.” Kara’s hair was slightly damp from the rain outside, and her glasses were streaked with water. She took them off to clean them on her shirt, and Lena noticed that her eyes were precisely the same shade of blue as Supergirl’s. 

“What were the pictures of?” Lena asked. 

“Oh, it was of homeless aliens and some shots of that new alien orphanage you opened on 4th Street. It was really sad, seeing the hope drained out of their eyes. You could tell that they had come to Earth thinking they were escaping poverty and discrimination but ended up being driven right back into it. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I was just curious. Why did he want your opinion?” 

Kara blushed, adjusting her glasses.“Well, I…” she stammered, her cheeks getting redder still. “We’re-” She was interrupted by a waiter approaching with menus.

“HiI’mAdamandyou’reLenaLuthorIcan’ttellyouhowmuchIloveyourworkandI’mso excitedtomeetyouyou’relikemyidol!” He was blushing almost as much as Kara, speaking so fast Lena could barely understand him. “Sorry, I’m just, like, you’re biggest fan.” He was holding the article Kara had written a few weeks previously.

“Do you think you could sign this?” he asked tentatively, offering her the magazine. She nodded, signed it, and handed it back to him. But he wasn’t looking at her anymore, and was literally squealing with delight.

“Ohmygodyou’reKaraDanversIloveyourarticlesyou’resuchagoodwriterdoyouthinkyoucouldsignthistoo?” Adam handed her the sharpie Lena had given back to him, smiling eagerly at her. 

“Um,” Kara smiled nervously. “Yeah, sure! I didn’t know people really liked my stuff, I only got hired as a reporter like a month ago.”

“Don’t be so modest, Kara. You’re the best reporter in National City!” Lena said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Lena loved teasing Kara because it made her laugh, and Kara’s laugh made everything seem brighter. 

“Yeah! My boyfriend and I love your articles, they’re some of the only honest things in the media these days.” He took their orders (Kara’s being several danishes along with her own cup of kombucha, and a refill for Lena), then collected their menus. He glanced at their hands, smiling knowingly. “I think you guys are a really cute couple, by the way.” 

Kara glanced down, realized she and Lena were still holding hands, then turned to face Adam to explain. The problem was that he was already gone, and Kara’s splutters were not heard. She turned to her best friend, but Lena just smiled and sipped her tea, rubbing the top of Kara’s hand with her thumb.

“So why would James want your opinion on an alien piece?” 

“Right! I am... human, after all. Umm… He just… We…” Kara’s cheeks went crimson again. 

“Of course, I should have realized.” Lena let go of Kara’s hand quickly, heart sinking. 

“What? Oh my God no- we are just friends. He wanted my opinion because we are friends,” Kara said, trying to catch Lena’s eyes again. “I mean, we had a thing but it didn’t work out.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry for assuming,” Lena said, smiling wide, reassured. She looked out the window, pretending that her stomach wasn’t doing somersaults. They sat in silence for the rest of the time, Lena watching the rainfall and Kara watching Lena. 

Silence, Lena thought, was the best sound one could hear after a long day. She and Kara often listened to it together, enjoying their surroundings and each other’s company. Kara’s respect for the sound of silence was one of Lena’s favorite things about the blonde. She drank the last of her tea just as Kara polished off the last of her danish. She tucked a fifty dollar bill under her glass and stood up.

“Walk me back to the office?” Lena asked, donning her coat. Kara nodded, and the two made their out the door; the crisp wind met them on the sidewalk. The rain had stopped, but the sky still bore patches of gray clouds. They passed Noonan’s, Cat Co, and the vintage bookstore Kara loved, still in silence. As they strode past another cafe, Lena stealthily slipped her hand into Kara’s. 

“Look,” Kara pointed to the sky with her free hand. “A rainbow.” Lena chuckled, squeezing Kara’s hand. Her brain positively screamed at this, already submerging itself in blankets of self doubt and anxiety. You fool! That was a mistake! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY OH MY GOD WHY!

“Yeah,” she replied absentmindedly. Ok, wow. That didn’t help at all. You should’ve said something witty and cool. Why are you like this? OH MY GOD SHE TOTALLY HATES YOU. This was a mistake, abort mission. Lena was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even feel Kara squeeze back as they turned onto Grand Boulevard.


	3. Late Night in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has had a really long day, so has Kara. kara stops by and things get a little out of hand. hehehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i never update i have been lazy and also busy and stuff but i promise i will update again in two days next time. Im trying to be on schedule. also i know there are so many continuity errors i promise i will fix them...
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> find me on tumblr @supergay-trash

Lena was falling asleep, her mind drifting to a meadow where a woman waited for her. Lena reached out a hand to touch her, fingers just barely grazing the fabric of her shirt. She was almost there-

 

“-and to conclude, I think that we could improve sales by four percent if we integrated the Grange program with our artificial white blood cell device.”

 

Lena’s eyes snapped open just as Hector turned around to finish his presentation.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck I fell asleep when he was talking again.  _ She had mastered the art of sleeping sitting up, so it was unlikely he saw her dozing off. 

 

“Right,” Lena racked her brains trying to remember what the meeting was about. “If I give you the resources you asked for here,” She gestured at the projection, standing up and walking around her desk. “Do you believe that you could fully integrate in 2 months?” She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  _ Look professional, pretend you heard everything. What even is the Grange program? When was that? _

 

“Yes! I could do it in less than six weeks.” Hector smiled broadly; this was his first one-on-one meeting with Lena, and he had spent months researching profits and techniques for this proposal.  _ Oh dear god he’s such a bean.  _

 

“Well then, all seems to be in order. I’ll have Jess fax you a copy of my signatures, and you can go ahead and have the weekend off.” She winked, matching his smile. “You’ve earned it.”  _ Poor kid, I don’t think Lex ever gave him anything more than a coffee order. _

 

Hector practically skipped out of the door, and as soon as he did Lena’s smile dropped. She needed a nap, or some vegan ice cream, or maybe both.  _ Sorry Hector- it’s nothing personal-but you’re boring as shit.  _ She walked across the office and slumped into the couch. 

She flicked off her heels and rubbed her feet, then turned on the large TV. ‘I love Lucy’ was on, and she smiled sleepily. She’d had 5 meetings today and a run-in with her mother.  _ Gremlin-ass bitch. _ A little nap couldn’t hurt.  _ I deserve this. _

Lena was back in the meadow, fingers outstretched. The blonde woman danced out of her reach, long legs moving gracefully in the daisies. She laughed, and Lena’s stomach jumped in a very familiar way. She ran after her, but her legs moved so slowly…

 

“Lee?” Lena jolted awake to the sound of a knock on mahogany and a familiar voice. She brushed away a strand of raven hair, which had slipped out of its updo.  _ What is it with people and interrupting my dreams? _

 

“I brought donuts, are you ok?” Kara was indeed holding a white paper bag whose contents smelled heavenly. She sat beside Lena, handing her a donut.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Lena yawned, rubbing her neck.  _ Tired of this bullshit.  _ Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, heart thumping madly the second she made contact with Kara’s skin.  _ OH my god,  _ her brain said.  _ You are literally so extra. This was a mistake. Oh my god, why-- _

“Watcha thinking about?” Kara asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders.  _ You, for starters.  _

 

“Nothing much.”  _ Oh my god please don’t do the thing.  _ Kara rubbed Lena’s shoulder, resting her own head against Lena’s.  _ Oh my FUCK this is too much abort abort abort- _

 

“I have had probably the worst day ever,” Kara sighed. “First I spilled coffee all over my favorite cardigan-you know, the one with the cat in the pocket-and then Noonan’s was closed for maintenance and so I couldn’t get a latte so I had to go to the place on 22nd-Jerry’s I think-and the line was insane and I was late for work for like the first time ever and Snapper yelled at me and then I got FIRED-”

 

Lena swiveled around to look at Kara.  _ BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?  _

 

“ _ WHAT? _ ” Kara was alarmed at the sudden movement and loudness of Lena’s voice. 

 

“It’s nothing, really-” Kara said.

 

“Um, try again. This is not okay,” Lena said, pacing. This was ridiculous; Kara was the best writer in that whole damn place. Her hair was becoming increasingly messy, becoming a knotty mass on her head from all this activity. She ran her fingers through it quickly.

 

“I mean, Snapper-” Kara started, but Lena interrupted again. 

 

“No. Never let a man dictate your life. You are the best damn reporter in National City and if I have to march into Cat-Co myself to show them that, then I’ll be damned if I don’t walk in there with a boombox on my shoulders blasting Beyonce and making that nasty gremlin Snapper give you back your job- Why are you laughing?” Lena stopped pacing to look at Kara, who was shaking with silent giggles. It took several minutes for Kara to catch her breath and manage out a sentence. 

 

“Oh my god, Lena, honey. I’m not really fired.” Kara wheezed in between laughs.  _ Oh Jesus. She called me honey. What is life. _

 

“What do you mean?”  _ How do you get fired but not fired? _

 

“Snapper was just pissed because some kid spilled coffee on him and he fired everyone in the room, yelling about how much his tie cost and stuff.” Kara explained, wiping her smeared mascara with a tissue. “But I think he was just pissy in general because he got rear ended in the parking lot.”

 

“This is some bullshit,” Lena said, huffing angrily. “If he doesn’t give you back your job, you can work here. We need a new publicist, would you be interested?” She asked, playing with the vase of plumerias on the table.  _ Oh my god you are so stupid she hates you why did you say that-- _

 

“Yeah! I mean James will talk to Snapper about this whole thing and I’ll probably get it back, but I’d love to work here.”  _ Am I still dreaming? _

 

“Really?” Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  _ Maybe... _

 

Lena sighed a little sigh, and fell back into Kara’s lap. It felt right, being here with Kara. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces and their personalities contrasted so beautifully. Lena was happiest when Kara was there, and nothing could stop her with the blonde behind her.

 

They talked for a while on the similarities of Snapper and an overcooked, unseasoned noodle, Kara’s fingers winding their way through Lena’s raven hair and slowly working out the knots. She was very content with the thought of staying here forever, head in Kara’s lap and letting the butterflies in her stomach have a fiesta. 

 

She wasn’t quite sure what made her get so nervous around Kara. She wasn’t sure why her skin prickled with electricity where Kara touched it. She didn’t know why her stomach performed Olympic level gymnastics when she and Kara did things like hold hands, lean against each other, or other Friend™ things.

 

“Watcha thinkin’ bout?” Kara asked for the second time that night.  _ You, pretty much. Literally every time you ask it’s always you.  _ She started to braid Lena’s hair, giving Lena little shocks every time her fingers brushed Lena’s scalp and neck.  _ Jesus christ please don’t... _

 

“Nothing much. Just wondering when Snapper’s fat head is going to explode. With all that air in there, it’s not long until it just-” Lena made a gesture with her hands. “-pops.”

 

They fell into fits of giggles that made their stomachs ache, laughing until they cried. Lena was laughing like she’d never laughed before, free of the fear of judgement. She was able to be herself with Kara, she didn’t have to hide anything from her, not even the little snorts she made when she laughed too hard (Kara found them “so adorable!” which made Lena blush). 

 

“Oh my god! It’s almost two in the morning, Lee. I have work tomorrow,” Kara said, checking her watch. Lena groaned, wrapping her arms around Kara. 

_ Oooh girl you should not have done that. Bad decision right there.  _

“Thought you said you got fired,” Lena muttered, refusing to let go of her best friend’s waist.  _ Oh no, baby. What is you doing?  _

 

“Fake fired!” Kara peeled Lena off easily, but was unsuccessful in getting up from the couch; the smaller woman had grabbed her hand. “Lena, honey. I have to get up in like, four hours.”  _ Holy shit she called me honey. _

 

Kara squeezed her hand, and let go. She put on her coat, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She had a strange expression on her face, Lena thought. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

 

“Walk me to the lobby?” Kara said, holding out an arm. Lena smiled and took it, happy to be close again.  _ Am I being too clingy? Is it weird? God, she probably hates me now. Yep yep yep, I can practically feel the hate.  _

 

There it was, that peaceful silence. Well, it was probably peaceful to Kara, Lena thought. She could barely think straight as they stepped into the elevator. 

 

“I hate these things,” Kara said, moving a little closer to her. “They’re so slow and my stomach gets all funny when you go down.”  _ I bet I could make you feel all sorts of funny if I actually went down. _

 

“Well it beats stairs. I would probably have a heart attack if I had to walk 11 stories every morning. I’d probably have super great thighs, though. Nothing compared to yours, I’m sure.”  _ Dude. Why did you say that. Now you’ve basically admitted you think about her thighs all the time.  _

 

Kara laughed, a delicate and bubbly sound, one that Lena loved. 

 

“You could say I have a pretty good workout regimen.” Kara let go of Lena’s arm, and turned to face the city; the elevator had glass walls, so you could see the buildings and sidewalk outside. 

 

“Everything is so beautiful at night. It’s especially pretty when you’re above it all-” Kara broke off, and Lena could see her face turning red in the glass. 

 

Lena said nothing, moving to stand behind the other woman.  _ Oh Jeez this is a mistake what are you doing this is not a good idea. _

 

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehhehehehehhehehe


	4. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i never update! thigns happen in my life that i deal w and also im lazy
> 
> yell at me on tumblr- supergay-trash

_“Kara?”_

 

_“Hmm?”_

 

_“Have you ever kissed anyone?”_

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Sure,” Kara said, not moving from the window. “I had a fling back on Kry- back in Midvale, and I dated Jimmy for a month or so. Why do you ask?”

 

_Okay Lena, you can do this._

“Just curious.” Lena said, reaching out to touch Kara’s coat. _Just do it, you dork._ Her hand was inches away, her skin starved for Kara. _Breathe._ Just as her fingers brushed the dark fabric, her phone rang. _For fuck’s sake-_

“Sorry Kara, I have to take this.” _Hector you colossal cockblock, what could you possibly need._ Kara nodded, turning around to face Lena.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Hi Ms. Luthor, sorry to bother you. Is now  a bad time? Should I call back later?”_

 

“Yeah, I’m in the middle of something right now.” She whispered, turning so Kara wouldn’t see.

 

_“Okay. Bye.”_

 

“Sorry about that,” Lena sighed, slipping her phone into her pocket. It clinked slightly against her flask, and Lena winced at the noise. She was getting a migraine from all this tension.

 

“You okay?” Kara said, reaching out to touch Lena’s arm. _Oh dear god, don’t do the thing--_ Kara rubbed a little with her thumb, sending shocks through Lena’s body from where she touched her. _Jesus._

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired,” Lena said for the second time that night. She stared into those piercing eyes, those little oceans Lena got lost in so easily. Kara smiled warmly at her.

 

“Call me if you need anything, okay Lee?” The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal the marble lobby. Kara pulled Lena into a hug, patting her lightly on the back.

 

“I’m always here for you. No matter what,” she whispered into her ear. Lena suppressed a shiver when she felt Kara’s breath on her neck. She nodded into Kara’s shoulder and felt tears forming in her eyes. _Dammit._

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered back, and she thought she saw hairs stand up on Kara’s neck when she said this, and smiled a little. She took a weird pleasure in making Kara nervous.

 

They stood there for a long while, even after the elevator doors closed again. They held each other, Lena shaking with silent sobs, and so, though Lena didn’t realize it, was Kara. They had never done anything like this before; just hold each other, gripping each other like they’d never let go.

 

Being there in that moment with her best friend was oddly freeing. Lena felt so light she might not have been touching the floor at all.

She pulled her head back to be face to face with the taller woman. She gazed into those stupidly blue eyes, trying to telepathically tell Kara to kiss her. _C’mon you big idiot. Kiss me already._

Big fat tears were streaming down her cheeks, though she didn’t know why. _Why do I always cry? This is stupid. She’s just a girl. Just a girl I have a big dumb crush on. Like an idiot._

 

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m here. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Kara murmured, wiping away Lena’s tears with her thumb. Kara’s hands cradled her face, and those eyes, _damn those eyes,_ they saw into her very soul. Lena smiled, a big, stupid, watery grin.

 

“I know, that’s why I’m crying.”

 

Lena’s heart was beating madly, hoping that Kara couldn’t hear it _._ Her palms got clammy, and goosebumps erupted along her arms. _This is ridiculous. It’s just a crush, ya dingus. No need to be this fucking extra._

 

Kara leaned in, moving only a fraction of an inch. Her breath hitched, eyes closing. Her lips were intoxicating, addicting. _Fucking finally._

 

Their lips brushed, the air sparking around them. Kara’s hands were still holding Lena’s face, and she felt her hands trembling. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

 

As quickly as it had started, the moment ended. Kara pulled away, eyes wide and hair slightly disheveled. She ran her fingers through it, looking at anything but Lena.

 

“I-I have to go. I’m sorry.”

 

“Kara,” Lena reached towards her, fingers just barely touching her cheek.

Kara leaned into her touch, eyes fluttering closed. But then she turned, and walked out of the elevator.

 

“Kara!” Lena shouted after her, new tears falling past her chin. “Please! Come back!” Her arm was still outstretched, the feeling of her skin still lingering on Lena’s fingertips. “Please.” She whispered the last part, her hand drooping.

 

She was rent with new sobs as the doors closed again. _Well shit, no need to break my heart like that. Kinda. Y’Know. Hurts. Just a wee bit._ She fell back a few feet, and leaned against the cool glass.

 

_So this is what it’s really like to have a crush on a straight girl._

 

Lena pulled her flask out, which was nearly full. It was fairly large and fit snugly in her pocket, but wasn’t visible. Lena drained it, and coughed as the whiskey burned her throat.

 

“Fuck this.”

 

She felt her head spin as she stumbled out of the elevator, grabbing the corner of Jess’s desk to steady herself. She must’ve left some time before Lena had fallen asleep earlier.

 

She made her way into the office, knocking a few vases down. She giggled as they shattered, spilling water all over the floor.

 

“Mood. I feel you, vase, I feel you.” She slurred, sauntering around her desk to her spinny chair.

 

“Whee!” She giggled, sliding over to her mini bar. “No regrets tonight. No sir.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lena woke up with her cheek stuck to her desk. Her head was pounding, throat parched. Her face felt tight, like she had been crying. She smelled a faint trace of whiskey in the air, and she groaned. _Dammit._

 

She lifted her head up, not opening her eyes. She knew if she did, then the sun would pierce them with its rays. She fumbled for the jug of water, drinking straight from it. _What happened last night?_

She finally opened her eyes, but no painful light met her eyes. Her shades had been drawn, so it was dark in her office. _Hey, look at that. I’m not a total idiot._

 

She leaned back in her chair, and stared at the papers on her desk. _Maybe I got bored doing paperwork?_ The last thing she remembered was stepping into the elevator with Kara after she had stopped by. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to detangle it.

She took a quick shower in her little loft attached to her office. She had it built just in case of late nights or a place to hide from her publicist. She laughed at a memory of when she had first become CEO, and Sharron the Publicist had tracked her down.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_“No, Sharron. I’m not going on a date with Justin Bieber.”_

 

_“And why not? It’d be great for publicity, maybe give you back a little bit of that rebel vibe you had when you were a teenager.”_

 

_“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I’m a raging lesbian?”_

 

_“But you dated Jack? A man! You can’t be a lesbian.”_

 

_“Oh my god, can you grow up? I am gay, the gayest gay to ever gay. A homo. I like girls. And I will not date that overgrown tween.”_

 

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

Lena dressed quickly, and braided her hair. _I’ve looked worse._ She sat down at her desk, and tried to make head or tail of what happened last night. There were copies of Hector’s proposal, and a few blueprints for her alien detection device.

The one thing Lena couldn’t find was her phone, but it didn’t worry her. She didn’t really use it and the only one who called her was Kara. _I’m a literal tech genius but I have no idea how to use my phone, which I designed myself. I’m that kind of mess._

 

She checked her watch: 11 AM. _Not bad. Jess will be up my ass about it though._ Just then, her desk phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Lena? There is a Kara Danvers here to see you.”

 

“Send her in please.”

 

Kara walked in a moment later, wearing a blue blouse that complimented her eyes magnificently. She looked nervous, wringing her hands and standing rather stiffly.

 

Lena remembered sitting with Kara, and having a pretty heavy conversation. She had a vague memory of crying, but she wasn’t sure why. _Maybe Kara will know what happened._

 

“So, last night.”

 

“Yeah, that was… weird.” Kara smiled awkwardly.

 

“It’s funny, really,” Lena said, smiling to herself.

“Oh?” Kara said, taking a seat and setting her purse down.

 

“I woke up at my desk this morning, and I don’t remember anything from last night. I know I got drunk but I don’t remember why.”

 

Kara blushed, which was weird. _Why is she embarrassed? I’m the hungover one._

 

“What is the last thing you remember?” She asked, wringing her hands again. _Seriously, what is up with her?_

 

“Walking into the elevator with you. Then my mind’s a blank,” Lena smiled, looking intently into the other woman’s eyes. She was determined to find out what the hell was up Kara’s ass.

 

But as soon as she finished speaking, Kara relaxed.

 

“So you don’t remember anything that happened in the elevator?”

 

“Nope. Why, what happened?”

 

Kara blushed again, looking away from Lena. _That’s her lying face. What_ happened _last night?_

 

“We… uhm…” Kara trailed off, mumbling something.

 

“We what, Kara?”

 

“It was nothing. We just talked and it got kind of heavy. You cried a little, I cried a little, it was just a big mess,” She said, adjusting her glasses. “I kissed you…” She mumbled the last part so that Lena couldn’t hear. _Did she just say..._

 

“What was that last part?”

 

“I said I missed you,” Kara said, a little louder than necessary. She blushed again, still not looking at Lena. _There’s her lying face again._

 

“I missed you too. You’re always so busy these days. But if you ever find time to get together for lunch, or maybe just a movie night, just call,” Lena said, getting up and walking around the desk. “Actually, I lost my phone somewhere. You might want to call Jess, and she’ll relay the message to you.”

 

Lena held out her arms for a hug, which Kara accepted.

 

“I’m sorry, but I really have a lot of work to do. I was supposed to have these blueprints yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, no problem. I have to get home anyway, Alex and I are having a binge day,” Kara said, shouldering her purse.

 

“Sounds like fun. I’ll call you later if I find my phone.”

 

Kara made her way around the broken vase, and opened the door. BUt suddenly something clicked for Lena.

 

“Oh, Kara?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmm whats this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok here you go i fixed things so mon-el doesnt exist anymore. also! more stuff with jess because shes my favorite

  
  


“Oh.” Kara did not meet Lena’s eyes, and was blushing profusely.

 

“Yeah,” Lena said, smiling.  _ Why is she blushing? _

 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, still not looking at Lena.  _ Bitch?? What?? _

 

“For what? I was just saying I remembered what happened last night. I fired Hector over the phone at like 4:30 AM, and then started stalking y- stalking someone on instagram,” Lena said, frowning at Kara.  _ What in the world? _

 

Kara seemed to relax at this, but tensed up again almost instantly. She stood there a little awkwardly, much to the confusion of Lena. 

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay? You seem a little… I don’t know.. off.”

 

“Yep. Yes. That is… yes. I  actually have to go now, yes that’s.. I…” Kara stammered.  _ What?? In heck??? Is going on?? This girl, oh my god. She is more cryptic than my mother’s voicemails.  _

 

“Seriously, Kara. Something’s bothering you. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but I just want to let you know that I’m always here for you. You can tell me anything, and I won’t tell a soul.”  _ Like there is anyone to tell. _

 

“Thanks, Lee. It means a lot.”  _ Yeah but you still seem pretty edgy? The fuck are you on?  _

 

“Okiedokie,” Lena said, a phrase she had picked up from Kara. She had picked up a lot of things from her, like grief baking and a truly embarrassing NSYNC collection. She’d started wearing brighter colors, and smiling more. Hell, she’d even created a tumblr (most of which was her anonymous praise of Kara’s articles). She started saying little things like ‘Golly’ and ‘Okiedokie’, and learned a few of Kara’s intricate braiding styles, which Kara said “came from where she grew up.” 

 

“Do you want to get dinner sometime next week and just talk? It’s my treat,” Lena offered, trying to get that goofy smile that made her feel so fuzzy. 

 

“Maybe. I really have to go, I’m sorry.” Kara walked out of the office, and the swish of her coat wafted the scent of her perfume over to Lena.  _ If I wasn’t gay before… _

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

The next week flew by, and even after Lena found her phone she got no calls from Kara. Lena told herself that she was probably busy at Cat Co, or was spending time with Alex. 

Lena checked her phone every five minutes, hoping for anything from her best friend. After a few days of this, though, Jess had to intervene.

 

“You’re going to get a twitch if you keep doing that.”

 

“Piss off,” Lena sniped, angrily crossing a T on her signature. Jess raised her hands in defense, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Woah, tiger. I’m just a humble secretary who is looking out for her boss,” Jess said, plucking the pen gently from Lena’s hand. “And please don’t rip another copy. You’re killing trees.”

 

Lena glared at her secretary, and sipped water through tightly pursed lips.

Jess stared back cooly, capping the pen and slipping it back into the cup on the desk. She straightened a few papers that Lena had strewn about, and threw away a few chip wrappers. 

 

“I know Kara hasn’t been talking to you, but maybe this is what she needs,” Jess said.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, typing in Kara’s username into the instagram search bar. 

 

“I mean, everybody needs a break sometimes. She walked out crying the last time she was here, what happened?” 

 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know. I got drunk the other night and I think we kissed that night and I don’t remember but she won’t tell me what really happened and now I’m freaking out and-” 

 

“Lena. Sweetie. You need to calm down, for one thing. Secondly, I’m gonna order some greasy vegan chinese, and you’re going to eat the whole thing. No more skipping meals because you’re too busy pining over some girl. And thirdly you are not going to stalk her on instagram. I see the reflection in your glasses, don’t lie.” 

_ Damn, she’s good.  _

 

“Fine. But this time tell the delivery boy to not take 3 hours, I’m starving.”

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And that concludes today’s weather. Next up: Lena Luthor’s new muse?” 

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Lena threw a pillow at her TV, knocking the cable box over and unplugging the screen.  _ Stupid fucking thing. _

 

She shrugged off the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. She’d been crying for hours and watching reruns of Friends until the news came on.  _ Where did that ice cream go? _

 

She found the carton empty, so she decided to order in. 

 

“Hello? Yes, I’d like a kale and spinach salad with vegan poppyseed dressing. Hold the artichoke. Okay. Thank you.” She told the cashier her address and hung up, and plugged her phone in. Her eyes drifted to a picture of her and Kara at the zoo, and her heart gave a extra painful jump. 

 

“Why do you have to be so damn cute?” She traced her finger along Kara’s cheek, which was pressed against Lena’s shoulder. She’d worn herself out running around all the exhibits, and fallen asleep on the safari train. The selfie had leaked to the media, and of course Snapper had written an article about how great of Pals™ they were. She’d bought it just to use it as rolling paper. 

 

_ Why does CatCo have to fuck things up so much? No one asked your opinion.  _ Lena leaned back in her luxury chair, sighing. She looked at her nails, which were pitifully jagged. 

“Jess?” Lena called. 

 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?” Jess yelled through the door

 

“Can you come in for a moment?”

 

The thick metal door swung forward and one of Lena’s favorite people strode into the office. 

“What’s up?” Jess walked across the marble floor and took a seat in front of her desk.

“Kara. As per usual.”

“I should have guessed. Did something happen?”

 

“Of course something happened. We kissed in the elevator, and like an idiot, I told her that I remembered. She said she wanted to be just friends. What the hell am I supposed to do? I love her so much.”

 

Jess bit her lip.  _ Fuck. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. She’s weirded out. _

 

“I’m not sure what you should do. I’m not really not that good at relationships. I think you should wait it out and see if she wants to talk about what happened.”

 

_ She’s actually right. Too bad I’m never gonna follow her advice.  _

 

“Yeah. Totally. Thanks for the advice, Jess. If it’s okay, I’d like to be left alone.”

 

“Of course! I’ll get out of your hair.”

 

Lena sat alone, watching Jess leave. She had an idea, a terrible idea. It was perfect, but it came with a price. Could she do it? It was a risk, sure, but it was sure to win Kara over.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

  
  


“I bought CatCo.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jess’ mouth dropped into a comical “O”. Her arm went slack, and the folders she was holding fell to the floor. Paper went everywhere, but the assistant made no attempt to pick it up. 

 

‘It seemed like a good idea at the time!” Lena held her fingers to the bridge of her nose; a migraine was poking its head out. 

“Um???! No! Bad choice! How the fuck are you going to fix this?” Jess sounded exasperated. 

 

“Good question. I plan on just staring longingly at her and hoping she notices I’m in love with her.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Thanks. I love you too.”

 

“One of these days I’m gonna quit. The shit you pull… It’s time to stop, honey.”

 

“Alright. Bye now.”

 

Jess got up and left, her knock off heels clacking loudly on the floor. Lena eyed the glass pitcher of whiskey to her right, but thought better of it. Drinking was no the solution to all her problems. She pulled out her phone and texted Kara.

 

A few minutes later, the tall blonde was across from her. 

 

“How do you always get here so fast?” Lena shook her head, smiling to herself.

 

“Uhm..” Kara blushed. “I’m usually already on my way over,” she said, playing iwth a stray hair. Lena smiled; Kara always looked so cute when she was flustered. 

 

“I see. So, I have something to tell you.” 

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

“I bought CatCo.” Kara laughed when Lena said this, evidently not believing Lena. 

 

“I’m serious,” Lena said, walking around the white desk. She stood as close as possible to the other woman, hoping to catch of whiff of her sweet perfume; Lena couldn’t put her finger on the exact scent, only that it was sweet, fruity and with a slight hint of rose. Sometimes Kara smelled a little more masculine, like Old Spice or cologne. Lena liked both, mostly because she loved anything that was from Kara.

 

“Lena, sweetie,” Kara turned around, trying to catch her bearings. “You can’t just..”

 

“I didn’t spend 750 million dollars for you not to instantly fall for me,” Lena half joked, looking slyly up at Kara through her lashes. Though Kara was staring at the opposite wall, Lena could tell she was blushing; her neck had flushed a ruby red. 

 

“Well I did, so..” Lena took a tentative step forward, her stomach churning with nerves. Kara turned around, barely a foot away from her. 

 

“Say I am falling for you. What would we do then?” Kara whispered hoarsely. Her hand twitched, like it was hoping to entwine itself with Lena’s. Her stomach jumped again. 

 

“I’d probably do this,” Lena whispered back, and cupped Kara’s face with her hand. She leaned in until she could feel the other woman’s breath on her cheek, then let herself lean in for a kiss. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  



	6. !!!!!!! gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya i added to it  
> yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in like?? 7 months? ive been kinda busy procrastinating and ignoring responsibilities. so u can imagine how hectic it is. lol anyway here u go, 492 words. lemme know what yall think, and what you want to happen next so i can ignore you and do whatever i want. go yell at me @hombrosexual on tumblr if you want

 

The night following the kiss was a blur. Lena could barely contain herself after Kara left her office, dancing around and gushing to a very amused Jess.

“Jess. Have you seen her eyes Jess. They’re so pretty.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. You’ve been talking about them for 5 minutes.”

 

“But Jess. Have you seen her arms? Jess. They’re so. Wow.”

 

“Oh my god, you useless fucking lesbian,” Jess had said, and made Lena take a cold shower so she’d stop creaming her pants over the mention of Kara’s abs.

 

Kara usually stopped at L-Corp to bring Lena coffee and some fruit, but now the two added a kiss into the mix.  To be honest, it was her favorite part of the day. They both had very busy schedules and couldn’t really count on having time after work to see each other but Lena was determined to take Kara out on a real date, the only problem being she was truly a useless gay and couldn’t work up the courage.

 

“Jess! Come quick it’s an emergency!” Lena yelled. Jess dashed in, a half eaten bagel in hand.

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“How do I ask her out?”

 

“Are you serious? You scream bloody murder because you can’t ask out your own girlfriend?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way..” She fiddled with her pen, embarrassed.  Jess ran a hand through her hair, smoothed her shirt and sat down in front of her.

 

“Literally all you have to do is call her up- Not right now, you dumbass!- call her up and  say ‘Hey babe, let’s get dinner tonight. Is seven okay?’ It’s not that hard.”

_Easy for you to say._

 

“Stay while I call?” Jess sighed but agreed. Lena dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for Kara to pick up.

 

-Hey darlin, what’s up?- _EJFDSJFLKSDJ IM GONNA DIE SHE SAID DARLING_

 

-Nothing much, I was just calling to see if you wanted to get dinner tonight? Maybe?-

 

-Oh jeez, I’m really sorry but I have a.. Work.. thing.. Yeah. I would love to, but this is like a non-negotiable thing.-

_Fuckin dammit._

-Oh. Okay. It’s fine I understand--

 

-Actually, I’ll get home around ten, if you want to stop by.- _!! Me!! At her house!! What!!_

 

“Jess! What do I do?”

 

“Say yes you dumb idiot!”

 

-Yeah, uhm.. Yeah. That sounds great. See you at ten.-

 

-Alrighty. See you then, darlin.-

 

The phone clicked, and Lena dropped her phone on her desk.

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look at your phone like you want to make sweet love to it.” _Oh. She saw that._

 

Lena checked her watch, and it read 4:23. _Fuck, thats like six whole hours._

 

“You can go home early tonight, I don’t really have anything else to do. Actually that’s a lie. I don’t feel like working.”

 

Jess shrugged and took a bite of her bagel, walking out of the office.

 

_I have a lot of preparing to do._

\---------------------------------------------------

_ 5:25. Lena’s apartment. _

Lena groaned and fell back on her duvet, which was already buried under every shirt she owned.  __ Rolling over, she shoved her face into a pillow and screamed.  _ Fucking! Christ! _

She laid there for a minute, contemplating the evening ahead of her.  _ I am a Luthor, so no matter what I’m going to be overdressed and look stupid.  _ She sat up, ruffled her hair a bit and let her hand drag down her face. She rested her chin in her palm, looking out the window. 

Jess’s voice rang through her head as she rubbed her face again;  _ Think about your pores! _ . She laughed a little, then pushed herself up. Maybe some coffee would help.  _ Or some whiskey. Or both.  _

A few minutes later she sat cross-legged on her balcony, a cup of irish coffee and a book in her hands. The brick wall was cool against her back, the coffee hot in her lap and the evening sun delightfully warm on her face.  _ A little nap couldn’t hurt, right? _

Wrong.

“Lena?” A familiar, gentle voice floated through her head, and a strong hand was resting on her shoulder. She smiled sleepily, not wanting to open her eyes. She was sooo comfyy in her sweatpants and sweatshirt. 

“Hey Kar.” she grumbled, brain still sloggy from the mostly whiskey irish coffee.  _ Hmm. Kara. Here. With me. Nice.  _

“Uhm..” The voice faltered, and the hand drew away. Lena was too tired and too tipsy to care about what her reasonable brain was trying to tell her, and kept her eyes shut.

“I know we had plans, Kar, but can we just nap?”  _ Was that a good thing to say? Probably not. I don’t care. I’m too tired.  _ Still keeping her eyes closed, she leaned her head back against the wall and patted the ground next  to her.

“‘Ground’s comfy.” She mumbled, still not letting sober Lena tell her what to do.  _ Shut up, whore. I am GAY and TIRED. _

A blanket was slug around her shoulders, and Lena leaned into the strong shoulder beside her. She hummed sleepily, smiling to herself.

“Lena..” the voice said, sliding her arm around her shoulder with what lena was pretty sure was a blanket. 

“Shh. You’re going to wake the baby.” 

“The baby?”

“Yes. Me. I’m the baby. Shh.”

“Lena.” 

“We’ve been over this, you need to be quiet,” Lena said, snuggling even closer into the warm body next to her. 

“Open your eyes,” The voice whispered gently. 

_  
“Fine, but just because you’re pretty.” Lena opened her eyes, and either she was _Way_ too drunk or Supergirl was sitting next to her, close enough she could see every detail in her bright blue eyes. Kara’s eyes. _Oh._ _That makes a lot of sense.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what do yall think???

**Author's Note:**

> ;) jsut wait smol children,,,,,, big things are coming :) maybe not tho.... i love angst. let me know if there is anything you want to see happen in the story, and perhaps some gay things will happen


End file.
